1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
There is known a liquid crystal display module where a flexible printed circuit is connected to a liquid crystal display panel (see Japanese Patent No. 3,792,554). A backlight is mounted on the liquid crystal display panel, and strength is ensured by a frame. The frame made of a metal from the standpoint of strength. The flexible printed circuit may possibly contact the frame because the flexible printed circuit is often bent and used. In that case, preventing breakage and shorting of wires formed on the flexible printed circuit is desired.